


I'll Show You Mine

by saxgoddess25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape and Barty Crouch, Jr. have a history. It's about to get revisited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot PWP that I got a major plot bunny for when watching GOF for the first time in the cinema. Much love for David Tennant and his tongue.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," he pulled his sleeve back and held out his arm as he sneered. Standing out in sharp relief on Crouch's skin, the Dark Mark seemed to pulse as he held it there for all to see.

Dumbledore grabbed the boy's arm and brought it close to that of the man sitting there so that the gash was clearly visible. The Mark looked just as it did on Snape's forearm, which was safely held beneath the concealing fabric of his robes. The potions master stood aside, only partially listening to the exchange that followed, and as Dumbledore stormed out with the golden boy in tow, he found himself alone with his former comrade.

His wand tip pressed into Crouch's cheek, a caress almost perversely intimate and Barty licked his lips as he stared up at the other man. It was the same old habit that had always gotten to him and Severus felt a stirring in his groin that he wished he could ignore. Everyone else had gone, trusting that Snape could handle the fugitive until they came back. Nobody knew the maddening effect that the man had always had on him…except for Crouch himself.

"What's the matter, Severus? Have you been Dumbledore's lapdog so long that you've forgotten about me?"

Snape's wand dug a bit deeper into the other man's flesh and his mouth pressed into a line. The upsetting thing was that, despite his time in Azkaban, Crouch was still a rather handsome man. Oh, not as handsome as he'd once been – and certainly not in the flamboyant way that Lucius Malfoy was handsome – but in a deeper, more primal way that touched deep inside the potions master. There was history between them, after all, and history could not be brushed aside.

"No," he wished his voice hadn't turned so raspy, "I haven't forgotten you."

A chuckle from the other, "I didn't think you would." There was the tongue again, as brown eyes met black and sent sparks skittering between them.

"You've found a way to bring him back?"

The sneer became even more self-satisfied. "Yes, I did," Crouch gloated, "and nobody else could have gotten Potter there so neatly - not even his favorite." There was no doubt here that he meant Snape. "Considering that you were here with all of the other fools instead of attending him, the Dark Lord will know you've abandoned him."

Severus snarled, "Damnit, I ought to kill you right now!"

"We both know you don't want to do that." Crouch's eyes slid downward, causing the wand that was still pressed against his cheek to bite even deeper. He seemed not to notice. "You remember what it was like, and you want it again, as sure as I do."

What Snape did want was that maddening pair of lips wrapped tight around his cock, milking him for all it was worth, but he wasn't about to admit it to Crouch. The way the other man was eyeing him, his silence didn't matter at all.

Slowly, Crouch reached out and slid his palm up the potions master's thigh. When his hand encountered the growing bulge in Snape's trousers, the sneer became more of a smirk. "One more go…for old time's sake, Severs?

Snape swallowed thickly. "You're going back to Azkaban, no matter what you do. I won't risk my position to stop them taking you."

"I won't stay there long. I've proven my worth to the Dark Lord. Besides," lust flashed in his eyes, "it's been a very long time since I've tasted a man." He gave the swollen flesh beneath his palm a squeeze.

"Bastard," Snape growled between clenched teeth. Whatever he did, it would have to be fast. Dumbledore, and who knows how many others, could return at any moment. He dropped his wand to point at Crouch's free wrist and bonds snaked from the chair to wrap tightly around it. Shoving the hand that was teasing him down, he likewise bound it to the chair. Then quickly, he liberated his erection, groaning softly as it sprang forth, already eager for the attention that he knew was forthcoming.

Crouch's eyes didn't leave his cock as he leaned forward, the tongue flicking out once more, serpent-like, and Severus pressed closer. "Been a while for you too, hasn't it Severs? You're leaking like a sieve. One would think, with all these choice young boys running about, you'd be like a…well, a kid in a candy store."

Wanting to shut out the taunting voice as much as he wanted the contact with Crouch's mouth, Snape took a rough hold on the other man's untidy hair and tugged Barty's head forward, thrusting his hardness between those sneering lips. Crouch's words struck close to home; it had been ages since Snape had been with another man, and nobody but himself knew what a challenge it could be to remain celibate so long when surrounded by horny teenagers.

The mouth that he shoved into, however, did not belong to a teenager, but rather an enthusiastic and experienced man. One who knew as much about Snape as he'd been willing to share with another Death Eater. Certainly, he knew what Severus liked, and it wasn't long before Snape was moaning quietly, his fingers tightening in the other's hair. Severus used him as he wished, taking only perfunctory care about how hard he thrust, knowing that Crouch would accommodate him. He took much greater care to keep the sounds of his pleasure low enough that nobody outside would hear. A simple ward would have made sure, but there was a certain excitement to be found with the threat of being caught.

Bound as he was, Barty couldn't do much besides varying the tightness of his embouchure or changing position of his tongue, but even those simple things felt extraordinary to the potions master. He plunged faster into the warmth of Crouch's mouth, pausing once or twice to let the other man slip his tongue over the leaking head of Snape's cock. Finally, he could hold back no longer and spilled his seed into Crouch's mouth with a decadent shudder and a long, low groan. Barty took all that Snape could give him, then jerked his head lightly back against the potions master's hand.

Severus let him go and took just a few moments to regain his senses. "You haven't lost your touch," he murmured as he tucked himself back into his trousers.

The smirk immediately returned to Crouch's lips. "I'll be sure to look you up when I get out of Azkaban again, so that you can return the favor."

Snorting in amusement, Snape slipped his wand into his robes without undoing the bonds and reached down to wipe away a single droplet of fluid that had escaped from Barty's mouth as it was trailing down the edge of his chin. Crouch's tongue flicked out and met the potions master's fingers before he could pull them away. Snape let him lick the digits for just a moment, before withdrawing and taking a step back.

"Leave no evidence, eh Severs?"

"I never do, Barty." Snape turned and left the bound man sitting there. As the door swung shut behind him, Crouch started to laugh.


End file.
